Fluid distribution systems apply nutrients, herbicides, paints, chemicals and other liquids such those used in agriculture or industrial applications. For large area spraying, the distribution system tends to have many spray nozzle outlets, often seventy or more outlets. The conduits leading to nozzles and the orifices in the nozzles are often narrow enough such that the conduits or nozzles become clogged by dust and debris or by the coagulation of the spray chemical. Then the spray output is no longer uniform or is an inadequate amount. Given the large number of outlets, it is time consuming to visually monitor and fix a clog or plug problem. Also, the end-user or operator may not have direct view of the spray nozzles or conduits and the spray output, and may not even realize an outlet is no longer spraying properly. Additionally, the spray task would take much longer if the operator has to stop and fix the problem.
Summary
Various aspects of example embodiments are set out in the claims. Embodiments include a sprayer system having spray nozzles; each nozzle includes a thermistor or resistor that provides an electronic current or voltage value correlated with a flow rate or a local temperature. A low flow rate indicates of a fluid flow clog or plug within the nozzle or conduit. The flow rate or temperature results among the different nozzles are compared to detect which nozzles are partially or entirely clogged or otherwise anomalous. In various embodiments, the thermistor electronics are integrated in each individual nozzle. In some embodiments, upon detection of a potential clog, the electronics create an alert and respond to the clogged condition. Other embodiments are disclosed in the detailed description, accompanying drawings and claims.